Season 1: Auction Island
This was the first season of Mearl's Survivor Series. 18 castaways were dropped off in the Pearl Islands and were given money to spend on an Auction right away. The money could be used to further the tribe, further themselves, or saved for a later point. This season was followed by Survivor: Idol Games Castaways & Tribes Synopsis Week 1- 18 castaways were dropped off in the Pearl Islands and split into two tribes: Morgan and Sparrow. The game started off with an auction: each player started with 100t and would have to divide their money on items including tribal immunity and a hidden immunity idol, though they could save their money for future rewards such as the first individual immunity necklace. In the end Morgan claimed victory by a slim margin while Mmar claimed a hidden immunity idol on the Sparrow Tribe (both Donkey Stalker and Prozach bid all their money for Morgan's Immunity so nobody won it). At the first Tribal Council Glinda was unanimously voted out. Week 2- Bryjow had won an advantage for the Sparrow Tribe in the auction but they proved it was unneeded. After falling behind in the challenge Bryjow and Madscientist helped the Sparrow Tribe catch up and win, not even needing the advantage they had won. Woodzy was the first to go on the Morgan Tribe. Week 3- The Morgan Tribe began to become plagued with inactivity and started a losing streak. After losing the 3rd Immunity challenge, a poll in which Donkey Stalker won individual immunity, Tengaged_Return, who was banned for a short while during the first day, was sent packing. Week 4- A new auction for a special power was opened. Whoever won this power would be able to send one member of their tribe onto the other tribe (there was one power available per tribe). Pekic bid 20t on this item and chose to send Prozach to the Sparrow Tribe. Nobody from the Sparrow Tribe bid on this power. In the Immunity challenge Prozach led the Sparrow tribe and turned in a very impressive score on the challenge. However, the Morgan Tribe did not even turn in the immunity challenge and went to tribal. At tribal I asked if anybody wished to leave since there were so many inactives. Team Jacz said he was too busy to continue and laid down his torch. Week 5- There was no Immunity Challenge this week, but instead there was a double Tribal Council. Chipotledude was voted out on the Morgan Tribe while the Sparrow Tribe ousted their new member, Prozach, unanimously despite his activity and success. Week 6- Everybody had an opportunity to bid on a Hidden Immunity Idol.. however it wouldn't be very hidden as everybody's bid would be revealed. Whoever bid the most (on either tribe) would win the idol. Unit won betting 100 on the idol while Pekic was the only other person to submit a bet with 20. This week featured a tribe swap. The teams had to rank their players and the top half of the players stayed while the bottom half of the players were sent packing. The new tribes were: Sparrow- Melissa, Pekic, Madscientist, Mmar, JakeDavid, Gabco Morgan- BBlover, DonkeyStalker, Bryjow, Unit, Coolnar, Cubsguy While the Morgan Tribe consisted of new members their losing steak continued. However, old tribal lines were thrown to the side as Cubsguy was voted out. Week 7- Gabco found the Hidden Immunity Idol at the Sparrow Camp. In what I hope is a first and last for my series, neither tribe turned in the immunity on time and both were sent to Tribal Council. On the Morgan Tribe DonkeyStalker was voted out (including a self-vote). On the Sparrow Tribe there was the first big blindside of the season when Melissa Sinclair, who seemingly had an alliance with everybody, was voted out by all but one person. Week 8- The tribes merged into the Captain Tribe and it was announced that this season would feature a final 2. Bryjow, who was a top member of the group until this point, left the group and did not return in 24 hours so he was evacuated from the game. It was decided that Melissa, the most recent member to be voted out (and didn't self-vote) would take his spot as the first member of the jury. Week 9- Jake David had individual immunity for having the most remaining money left. BBlover won the other individual immunity idol at the challenge. At tribal, in a close vote, Unit was voted out with an idol in his pocket! Week 10- Madscientist found a hidden immunity idol at the Captains camp. At the immunity challenge Mmar told the group that he wanted to leave but didn't want to quit. Madscientist won the immunity challenge. At Tribal Council many people honored Mmar's wish to go home. However when it came time to read the votes Mmar pulled out his hidden immunity idol and played it on himself. Mmar hoped that his plan would take JakeDavid out but instead it was BBlover who left with only 2 votes. After tribal Mmar and JakeDavid got into an argument. Week 11- Gabco wins immunity in a poll challenge. The votes at tribal are close between Pekic and Mmar. However, Pekic voted for JakeDavid which lead to Pekic being voted out 3-2-1. Week 12- Five remain in the game: Mmar, JakeDavid, Gabco, Madscientist, and Coolnarwhal. Mad scientist wins his second individual immunity. At tribal, the last tribal where an idol can be used, something peculiar happens. Gabco plays his idol on himself while Madscientist, who is safe from elimination with his individual immunity idol, plays his hidden immunity idol on Mmar. The votes come in at 3 votes for Mmar and 2 votes for Gabco so none of the votes counted! Since Mmar, Mad, and Gabco were all safe they had to revote between Coolnar and JakeDavid. JakeDavid was voted out 2-1. Week 13- Madscientist wins his second immunity challenge in a row and Mmar is unanimously voted out at tribal council. Week 14- Coolnar does not turn in the final immunity challenge. Gabco takes an early lead in the challenge over Madscientiest but loses it all in one question giving Madscientist his 3rd immunity in a row and the last immunity of the game. Mad decides to take Coolnarwhal with him to the final 2. Final 2- The jury had to decide between Mad Scientist, a very active and winning player that may have burned bridges or Coolnarwhal, a player who admitted to being inactive in the season and even said that Mad deserved to win. In the end, however, the jury selected Coolnarwhal88 as the winner of Survivor: Auction Islands with a vote of 4-3. Finishing Order 18th- Glinda (Sparrow) 17th- Woodzy16 (Morgan) 16th- Tengaged_return (Morgan) 15th- TeamJacz (Morgan) *Laid down torch 14th- Chipotledude (Morgan) 13th- Prozach (Sparrow/Former Morgan) --TRIBE SWAP-- 12th- Cubsguy831 (Sparrow/Morgan) 11th- Donkey Stalker (Morgan) 10th- MelissaSinclair (Sparrow) - Jury ---MERGE--- 9th- Bryjow123 (Sparrow) *Left Group 8th- Unit8890 (Sparrow/Morgan) - Jury 7th- BBlover96 (Morgan)- Jury 6th- Pekic (Morgan/Sparrow)- Jury 5th- Jake David (Morgan/Sparrow)- Jury 4th- Mmar (Sparrow) - Jury 3rd- Gabco (Sparrow)- Jury --FINAL 2-- 2nd- MadScientist Winner- Coonarwhal88 (4-3) Mearl Player of the Season- MadScientist Players to Return Season 2- MadScientist, Glinda, Prozach Season 4- MelissaSinclair, Prozach, BBlover96, Glinda, Mmar Category:Finishing Order